zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Zim Number 2
Zim Number 2 is one of many alternate universe copies of Zim inhabiting the Zimvoid, introduced in Issue 48. Summary Zim Number 2's history is presumably the same as our Zim's, with the noticeable difference that he is taller than our Zim and wears a hood that covers his antennae, which has a badge marked with a Z pinned on it. He also states that his greatest flaw is that he can only throw Vibrating Irken Death Blades with 99.4% accuracy, whereas the other Zims can achieve a 99.7% rate, and he greatly shames himself for that. By contrast, our Zim's reaction indicates that he can't throw them at all. At some point prior to Issue 47, Zim Number 2 picked up an Irken distress signal coming from Pandora's Quadrangle. Following it, he was sucked through a portal to a planetoid inhabited by other Zims from other universes, and crashed, destroying his Voot Runner and his GIR. Unlike most of the other Zims, he eventually raised his rank and became part of the Zim Elite as the second most powerful Zim, only behind Zim Number 1, the ruler of the Zimvoid. In Issue 48, he explains to our Zim (who has reached Number 100, and therefore becoming part of the Elite), how Number 1 is developing improved weapons and Voot Runners for the Elite members. When they have completed the training program, they are to be rewarded with these new tools, and sent back to their home dimensions to conquer their Earths, just like he did. Zim Number 2 also explains that the training includes intense combat, environmental navigation, worshipping of Number 1, and random combustions. Eventually, while our Zim is struggling with the training program, Zim Number 2 states that he has already completed it himself, and is the first in line to leave the Zimvoid with brand-new technology developed by Number 1. At the same time, he also places our Zim on guard duty of the Elite's tower (which was his original job), stating that he might get his chance to leave in a few years. Zim is disgusted by having to wait and decides to steal the upgrades for himself, and leaves his security post, making the tower ripe for the Zim Resistance to break in. After a battle of the Elite versus the Resistance, only Dib, GIR, Zim 2000 and Zim 2002 manage to continue on with the break in, with most members of both parties knocked out. The team tries to then storm Number 1's chamber, but our Zim manages to corner them using a stolen weapon. Number 2 asks for an explanation for the massacre at the front door and Zim states that he has defeated the Resistance all by himself. He is then called by Zim Number 1 to be rewarded, and Number 2 is given the job of managing the "prisoners". Category:Issue 48 Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Zim Enemies Category:Dib Enemies Category:Characters Category:Comic-Exclusive Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Comic Series Category:Villains Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Aliens